La casa del loco Poe
by galaxy01
Summary: Especial de halloween de dos capitulos. es probable que actualice el 31 o unos dias despues. una casa misteriosa que solo aparece en hallloween, un amante de las historias de suspenso de un escritor y tres primos que solo se aventuran a entrar sin idea de lo que les espera.
1. Chapter 1

**La casa del loco Poe**

**Hola. Miles de disculpas por no actualizar "LOK divergente" lo que pasa es que… hay olvídenlo se los digo después.**

**Me descargo: no soy dueña de La leyenda de Korra.**

Halloween. La época del año donde los niños van a pedir dulces y los adultos se ven obligados a dárselos… a no ser que quieran sus iglúes envueltos en papeles.

Korra, Desna y Eska **(acá korra tiene 13 y los gemelos 12)** terminaban con la ronda del dulce o travesura y se quitaban los disfraces para irse a la cama.

-Eso estuvo bien-dijo la mayor. Estaba feliz, sus primos casi nunca venían a visitarla.

-Si… lastima que nadie quiso travesura.

-Tranquilo Desna, el próximo año envolveremos la casa del vecino.

-Si Eska tiene razón- decía korra mientras recogía su pijama para irse a cambiar.

Cuando volvió se encontró con los gemelos ya vestidos y en sus camas.

-¿Puedo pasar?-pregunto Tonraq

-Si papá

-¿Se divirtieron hoy? Por favor díganme que no volvieron a llenar de papel el patio del vecino- decía su padre, quien no podía olvidar el pequeño incidente del papel.

-No papá, eso será para el próximo año.

-Adivino… no puedo detenerlos- los tres negaron con la cabeza-solo traten de que no los descubran esta vez.

Luego del saludo de las buenas noches y de apagar la luz, Tonraq estaba por irse cuando…

-Tío, cuéntanos una historia de terror.

-¿Desna estas seguro? Tu hermana podría asustarse.

-Tío no tengo miedo- dijo algo ofendida la pequeña

-¡Claro que si!- respondió Korra- ¿no recuerdas el de la niñera que mataba a su amiga y el fantasma de esta volvía para matarla a ella 20 años después? ¡No dormiste en una semana!

-Eso fue el año pasado, ahora no tengo miedo- sin embargo la gemela aún tenia escalofríos al recordar esa historia.

-En ese caso- dijo Tonraq dando un suspiro de derrota- les contare algunas de Edgar Alan Poe **(es un escritor muy bueno, lo recomiendo)**

-¿Edgar que cuanto?

-Alan Poe, un famoso escritor antiguo.

- Y ¿Cómo se llama la historia?- pregunto el gemelo un tanto impaciente

-Las historias son: "El pozo y el péndulo" y "La casa de Usher"-dijo el hombre acomodándose en la silla

-¿Dos?

-Si dos. No son muy fuertes y terminan bien…creo.

Los tres pequeños se miraron. Al principio asustados, luego confiados y al final asintieron.

-Cuéntanos la historia papá

Tonraq empezó a relatar "El pozo y el péndulo"

-Esta historia trata de un hombre que fue condenado a muerte por inquisición. Inquisición era el desatierro de falsas doctrinas, pero ya aprenderán de eso. El condenado era torturado, para luego en su última semana de vida ser metido en una celda, fría y de comida solo pan y agua. Lo el no supo hasta días después es que dentro de la celda se hallaba un pozo enorme, y sin fondo. Los próximos tres días los tuvo que pasar evitando ese pozo en medio de la oscuridad. Hasta que un día despertó cegado por una luz blanca. Estaba atado de manos y pies y solo la mano izquierda libre para agarrar comida. Al alzar su cabeza observo un péndulo con un filo rodeando sus bordes. El péndulo bajaba y se movía de un lado al otro. El hombre temía morir partido al medio. Entonces se le ocurrió untarse con la mano libre un poco de manteca, que había entre la comida, en sus ataduras para que las ratas-arañas lo liberaran al morder las sogas.

Una vez que funciono su plan, fue noqueado y devuelto a su celda. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, las paredes se achicaban y quemaban. El hombre pensó que la única forma de salvarse iba ser morir en el pozo. Cuando iba a lanzarse, fue rescatado por un soldado de la Nación del Fuego. En esos tiempos estábamos aun en la Guerra de los Cien Años.

No hacia falta enfocar la vista para ver a Eska tratando de ocultar el hecho de que estaba temblando, los ojos bien abiertos de Korra, y la mandíbula por el suelo de Desna. Al ver eso Tonraq se empezó a dar cuenta de que el haber relatado eso, pudo haber sido un error.

-Eh niños, mejor vallan a dormir.-dijo levantándose del asiento

-Papa, alto. Tú dijiste que ibas a contar dos historias.

-Ya lo se linda, pero mira a tus primos, deben estar asustados.

-Se hecho el que se me cayera la mandíbula fue de impresión. La que me preocupa es Eska.

-¡Hey! No tengo miedo, solo… frío.

-Eska ¿esta segura?

-Si

-Entonces tío, ¿en que estabas?

-En la segunda historia.

-Y ¿Cómo se llama?

-La caída de la casa Usher.

Y empezó a relatar.

-Nuestro protagonista, fue a visitar a su amigo de la infancia. Debido a que estaba tan enfermo, que podría llegar a morir. Al llegar vio una casa muy sombría, pero muy bien mantenida. También se hacia visible una grieta que comenzaba en el techo de la vivienda hasta el suelo. Roderick Usher, su mejor amigo al cual fue a visitar, tenia una hermana que sufría de una enfermedad que la hacia parecer muerta cuando en realidad estaba viva (catalepsia). El protagonista estuvo distrayendo a su amigo de las preocupaciones con historias, arte y música, pues Usher tenía una sensibilidad increíble ante estas dos ultimas. Un día llega la triste noticia de la muerte de la hermana de Usher. Por lo que deciden velarla para luego enterrarla como corresponde. Sin embargo algo que sorprendió al hombre fue la sonrisa y las mejillas coloradas de la hermana de su amigo. Días después se dieron cuenta, gracias a los sentidos agudos de Usher, que la hermana de este seguía viva, ya que había podido oír los primeros movimientos pero no se había atrevido a hablar, hasta ese momento en el cual ella había podido salir de la tumba. Cuando de repente ella se encontraba allí, viva con la ropa desecha y manchada con sangre. Al tambalear y caerse, callo sobre su hermano, llevándolo misteriosamente así, a la muerte. Nuestro protagonista huyo aterrado, y cuando volteo la cabeza no vio más que los restos de la Casa Usher.

**(Por cierto es muy vaga adaptación, pero me dio flojeritis así que la resumí como pude)**

A diferencia de la historia anterior, los pequeños solo tenían impresión plasmado en sus caras.

-¿Les gusto?

-Si papá, me encanto.

-Me pareció muy interesante. ¿Eska estas bien?

-Si solo muy impresionada

-Y algo asustada- bromeo Korra riendo.

-¡No es cierto!

-¡Si lo es!

-Bueno ya a dormir, no es tiempo de pelear.- dijo el hombre mayor tratado de calmar las aguas.

-Buenas noches

-Buenas noches niños- dijo Tonraq retirándose.

****20 minutos después****

No podían dormir. Esas dos historias seguían en sus cabezas.

Korra recordó algo sobre una casa especial que había oído hace tiempo.

-Oigan ¿Están despiertos?

-Si

-Si ¿Por qué?

-Papá olvido contar algo. – los gemelos la miraron encarando una ceja. –hace días escuche sobre una casa creada por un loco amante de las historias de Poe. Dicen que la casa esta llena de los artilugios de sus historias, algunos no salieron con vida de esa casa.

Los hermanos quedaron impactados ¡una especie de casa de terror!

-¿Sabes donde esta?

-Averigüe y queda en el bosque que separa esta ciudad con la ciudad vecina. Dicen taambien que aparece solo en Halloween y al otro dia ya no esta.

Desna sonrio. Se le habia ocurrido una idea para asustar a su hermana.

-Eska te reto a entrar a esas casa e investigar, claro también salir con vida.

Al oir el reto de su hermano, la chica frunció los labios y cejas, y grito-susurro

-¡¿Me estas jodiendo?!¡¿Qué te tomaste que te hace pensar que yo voy a entrar ahí?!

-El que vos dijiste hace como media hora que ya no tenías miedo- dice Korra con una media sonrisa

Eska no sabia que hacer. Jamás debió haber dicho que ya no tenía miedo. Entonces una idea hizo que sonriera con un brillo malicioso en sus ojos. Si ella iba a caer su prima y su hermano iban a caer con ella.

-Iré con una condición… el que ustedes me acompañen

Ahora Korra y Desna tenían los ojos abiertos del shock

-¡¿Estas de coña?!- preguntaron al unísono

-O vamos ¿acaso tienen miedo?- desde kilómetros se notaba que Eska quería vengarse.

Los dos se miraron algo tímidos y asustados. Habían oído lo suficiente como para temerle a esa vieja casa que acechaba aquel bosque en Halloween

-De-de acuerdo iremos. Pero solo para saber que no te arrepentirás.

Los tres se vistieron, y salieron del cuarto por la ventana del cuarto de Korra. Tuvieron suerte de que todos se habían ido a descansar y que solo quedaban pocos guardias, fáciles de evitar.

Luego de varios minutos llegaron.

Era una casa antigua construida con madera muy desgastada que al igual que en la casa de Usher tenia una grieta que iba del comienzo al final. Se veía oscura y tenebrosa cosa que por primera vez no le agradaba a los gemelos.

-Bueno ¿Quién va primero?

y de mayor a menor fueron entrando sin saber lo que les esperaba

**Okay no estoy muy segura pero creo que voy a subir el segundo capitulo en Halloween, y si no el día después. La canción que recomiendo es Ordinary human de One republic. Amo esa canción. En fin en que estaba antes de la historia… ¡a si me acorde! Perdón por no actualizar LOK divergente y subir esto antes, lo que pasa es que comencé el periodo de exámenes y muestras finales en la escuela y eso me tiene muy estresada. Pero prometo actualizar ambas cosas en cuanto pueda.**

**En fin si les gusto dejen comentarios y si no les gusto pueden decirlo tambien.**

**Un abrazo enorme y no sueñen con el pendulo del cuento jajajaxd**

**Besos**

**Galaxy 01**


	2. Chapter 2

**C****apitulo dos**

**Hola. Bueno se que lo prometí para antes pero quiero que se sepa que hago lo que puedo y que aunque me entristece no tener muchos comentarios, los pocos que recibo los agradezco de corazón.**

**Además no quiero llevarme nada al verano así que deséenme suerte.**

**Quiero darle un gracias a Jesi, ¡te queremos todos amiga!**

**No soy dueña de La Leyenda de Korra.**

La casa daba verdaderos escalofríos. Maderas viejas y rotas, de eso estaba hecha la casa. Cortinas viejas y casi transparentes, muebles viejos y con polvo y fotos tan antiguas que no se podían ver las caras, eso era todo lo que habia.

-Vaya, este lugar es muy…-dijo Desna sin saber como terminar.

-A-atemorizante.-dijo su hermana para terminar la frase- ¿Oigan es seguro?- pregunto al pisar las tablas. Estas hacían sonidos chirriantes al pisarlas.

-Tranquila… no debe ser tan malo- decía Korra sin miedo, aunque por adentro estaba temblando, y solo quería irse a casa.

Pero como siempre el orgullo de ninguno los dejaba, ya que todos querían largarse a sus camas y no volver.

-Creo que escuche algo.- dijo la gemela algo alarmada. Además empezaba a hacer frío lo que hizo que se abrochara lo que quedaba de los botones de su saco.

-Bueno, creo q-que debemos saber que es.

Todos avanzaron. Ninguno se despegaba del otro, estaban muy asustados.

Llegaron a un pasillo, la luz de la luna iluminaba hasta la mitad de este. Después de esa mitad, solo era oscuridad. Los tres avanzaron hasta el final de la mitad iluminada.

-Yo no veo nada ¡HAAAAAAAAA!- de repente una compuerta se abrió bajo los pies de Desna, haciendo que el niño cayera por el.

-¡Desna!

Las dos muchachas estaban abrazadas. La menor lloraba mientras Korra trataba de calmarla.

-Tranquila Eska, Desna estará bien volverá y… ¡HAAAAA!- ella no pudo terminar, otra compuerta se abrió en el suelo, haciendo a la mayor caer.

-¡KORRA!- ahora si a Eska le salía miedo por los poros. Retrocedió hasta dar con una pared. La mitad de su cuerpo estaba iluminado por la luna. Tapo su cara con las manos y después de mucho tiempo, empezó a llorar.

-Por favor… no quiero estar sola.

-Pero… si tu…no…estas sola-dijo una voz ronca.

Antes de que la chica pudiera gritar, como si de una enredadera se tratara, una fuerza la llevo a la parte oscurecida del pasillo y gracias a los golpes recibidos (cortesía de los muebles), Eska había quedado inconciente.

.

.

.

Desna despertó acostado en un suelo de asfalto. Le dolía todo, como si le hubieran pegado 20 veces con un caño de hierro. Todo estaba oscuro, no había ventanas ni puertas.

-¿Do-donde estoy?- se sobaba la cabeza mientras caminaba. A los quince pasos no sintió el suelo. Lo que hizo que se asustara y se tirara para atrás.

-¿Qué es lo que…?-estiro un brazo, para buscar tierra por delante y los costados.

Nada.

Siguió así moviéndose hacia la derecha. Un agujero estaba en medio de esa sala.

¡¿PERO QUE DEMO…?!- antes de terminar se escucho un horrible chillido y pequeñas líneas de luz se filtraban dando un pantallazo de lo que pasaba.

El agujero tenia alrededor de diez metros de ancho. Las paredes eran de cemento. ¿Lo peor? Las paredes se estaban achicando, llevando al muchacho al agujero.

.

.

.

Las extremidades de Korra no estaban mejor. Sentía como si se hubiera quedado dormida en yoga. Cuando trato de levantarse, su cabeza choco con algo.

-¡¿pero que…!?- al crear una pequeña llama, dejo la frase sin terminar y su mano izquierda dejo de sobar su cabeza. Se encontraba en una caja de madera astillada. Al bajar la mirada, pudo observar mejor la figura de la caja.

Era un ataúd.

Ella entro en pánico. Comenzó a golpear la caja y a gritar.

-¡SAQUENME POR FAVOR!

Unas lágrimas salían de sus ojos y se sentía como si se asfixiara. Esto le recordaba a la hermana de Usher de la historia que su papa le había relatado esa noche.

Como se arrepentía.

Sin embargo al girar la cabeza observo un pequeño agujero. No muy grande pero entraba su dedo anular.

Pudo observar una especie de sótano iluminado por una única vela.

Su brillo se reflejaba en un charco de agua, al parecer entraban goteras de la nieve derretida. El piso era rocoso y antiguo. Rocas sobresalían de el.

Una idea fugaz cruzo por su cabeza.

Como pudo, hizo tierra control. Acerco las pequeñas rocas a ella y las armo en forma de cuchilla. Empezó a cortar. Agradeció infinitamente que la madera era frágil.

Media hora después el ataúd poseía un agujero de 50 cm. Lo que le dio a korra espacio para escapar **(no soy buena en los centímetros pero creo que es pequeño).** Empezó a subir las escaleras, hasta llegar a un pasillo iluminado por escaleras.

Al llegar noto algo seriamente raro. Nunca pensó que esto pudiera ocurrir en los pasillos. Este se estaba ensanchando.

La pared izquierda se movía.

.

.

.

Trataba de trabarlas. Nada funcionaba. El hielo quedaba hecho añicos, lo único que se podía hacer para salvarse era tirarse en el agujero.

Al estar ya en el borde sintió calor en su espalda. Veía como líneas de fuego se formaban en esa pared para luego formar un agujero.

-¡KORRA!

El gemelo tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro mientras corría a abrazar a su prima.

-Primero lo primero ¿Quién demonios eres tu y donde esta mi frío y distante primo?- dijo ella riendo. Al darse cuenta de la posición, Desna se separo rápidamente.- y segundo: también te extrañe.

Desna le dio una media sonrisa al igual que ella. Pero no duraron demasiado.

Un grito femenino y algo infantil salio del final del pasillo.

-¡ESKA!

.

.

.

Eska despertó con una sensación dura en la espalda. Sentía que no podía moverse. Al abrir los ojos para investigar. Fue segada por una luz blanca.

Se asusto al descubrir que solo se podía mover su brazo izquierdo.

Miraba para todos lados, tenía las piernas y su brazo derecho atados.

Lo que realmente la aterro era el péndulo con una cuchilla afilada en el borde.

Grito con todo el aire de sus pulmones. Entonces el péndulo comenzó a moverse y a bajar. También, a Eska se le vino a la mente la historia que hace tan solo unas horas, les había contado su tío.

-¿Con que se había liberado… el prisionero?- lo último fue un susurro. Había pan y manteca al lado de su brazo izquierdo.

Como pudo agarro la manteca y se flexiono hasta alcanzar las ataduras de su brazo derecho. Solo esperaba que hubiera ratas en este lugar.

Al divisar una vio que esta se acercaba a sus ataduras. Solo había un detallito.

Eska le temía a las ratas.

-Tranquila Eska, tranquila es solo una ratita… que te esta liberando- suspiraba y contaba, con tal de no entrar en pánico.

La rata termino con las ataduras del brazo y Eska pudo sentarse. Empezó a liberarse de sus ataduras de pies. Al estar casi terminando con el ultimo, vio que el péndulo estaba condenadamente cerca.

Cuando termino dio la vuelta carnero para poder esquivar el péndulo. Al girar su cabeza vio que el péndulo solo le cortó un mechón de pelo.

-Hm volverá a crecer.

Y Salio corriendo. Al ver que la puerta estaba cerrada, la derribo con agua control. Corría tan rápido, que no se dio cuenta que había tropezado con su prima y su hermano.

-¡KORRA DESNA, HAY ESPIRITUS CREO QUE NUNCA ESTUVE TAN FELIZ DE VERLOS!

Los tres se abrazaron por poco tiempo. Al terminar este momento familiar, sintieron un temblor y veían por la ventana que la nieve iba aumentando.

La casa se estaba hundiendo.

-¡Rápido por allá!- dijo Korra señalando la puerta de madera.

Los tres salieron corriendo como si estuvieran en una maratón. Ni siquiera se molestaron en saber si la puerta estaba abierta, simplemente los gemelos la derribaron con agua control.

Al salir se volvió a escuchar esa voz ronca

-Nos…vemos el…año…entrante.

Y al voltear, solo había restos de madera y un gran hoyo que poco a poco fue cubriéndose de nieve.

-¡ES OFICIAL, EL PROXIMO AÑO SOLO SERA PAPEL Y LA CASA DEL VECINO!-exclamo Korra un tanto exaltada por lo que ocurrió.

Los gemelos solo atinaron a asentir con frenesí.

Luego de unos minutos, decidieron que lo mejor seria volver. Senna se enojaría si supiera todo lo ocurrido.

-Y luego de eso recuerdo que averiguamos mas sobre aquella casa. Resulta que si había un loco amante de las historias de ese escritor. Tanto que mataba gente al mejor estilo de sus historias.

Ni Mako, Asami y Bolin lo podian creer. Aunque estaban muertos de miedo hasta la medula, pensaron que era mentira.

-Eso no puede ser cierto.

- Es verdad Korra no tiene lógica

-¿Me lo quieres preguntar a mi?- dijo Eska parándose- ¡CASI ME PARTEN AL MEDIO! Créeme no podría olvidar ese día.

-Yo tampoco- dijo Desna reafirmando lo dicho por su hermana.- es decir ¡por favor! ¿Quién podría olvidar cuando casi mueres lanzado a un pozo?

-o cuando casi te asfixias en un ataúd- dijo el Avatar retomando la palabra- aun tengo cicatrices y pesadillas.

Los 6 adolescentes no se percataron de que Jinora, Ikki y Meelo estaban oyendo.

-¡Tenemos que ir!

-¿Estas segura Ikki? No creo que sea verdad.

-Entonces debemos comprobarlo.

Y como tres victimas mas se en caminaron hacia "La casa del loco Poe".

Sin tener la menor idea de lo que les esperaba.

**Bueno, para empezar antes de que surjan dudas: Korra, Desna, Eska, Mako, Asami, Bolin y la familia de Tenzin, están en el Polo Sur.**

**Comentarios:**

**Jrosass: jajaja ¡acá esta la otra! Si me esmere un poco para darle miedo a esa fría muchacha. Jajaja bueno espero que te guste.**

**Ahora que terminamos… quisiera decir que me divierto escribiendo para ustedes… aunque no tenga muchos comentarios.**

**Quiero agradecer enormemente a la gente que lea mis historias (aun si son horrendas).**

**Besos.**

**Galaxy01**


End file.
